


Operation: Mafia

by Thepresidentofrussia23



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Silver Spoon (Netflix)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Agony, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blood and Gore, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead People, Execution, F/M, Gun Violence, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Russian Mafia, Spies & Secret Agents, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23
Summary: Detective Danny Reagan has been stuck in second gear since the loss of his wife. To focus his attention elsewhere, he takes up an undercover mission that will take him to the remote corners of the globe to mingle with the Russian Mafia. The problem? He is alone, inexperienced and there is a heavy price for those who are caught, will this stop Danny from making a promotion-guaranteed bust and will he end up amongst the numerous piles of corpses or will he be able to secure himself a promotion of a lifetime and grow his career and prove himself as the worthy Reagan.





	Operation: Mafia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qui3tlyR3ading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qui3tlyR3ading/gifts).

Your mission, Special Agent Detective Danny Reagan, should you choose to accept, is to infiltrate the Solonvensky Crime Family in Moscow, Russia. This mission will take you across the world, into dungeons and pits, across deserts and forests, cities and hamlets, oceans and skies. Only you and your handlers Special Agent Thompkins Wolff and Special Agent Nanders Kinsey are aware of this mission, the clearance level to the mission files for this case is presidential level. Only the Commander In Chief knows about this mission. 

We know about you Detective, you are a hard worker and clawed and bit your way up the ladder, you have evolved and matured since you became a beat cop with no experience, you have grown since we began our monitoring of you. We understand that you are angry at us for keeping our spies on you, we tested you all the way and you passed the tests amazingly whether you knew or not, but you did spectacularly well. Now, moving on to the matter at hand, we must begin that the gang has been infiltrating countless countries with a unique strain of a drug that continues to pour in unabated, not to mention the human trafficking market that that is flourishing with their wealth attained from shell corporations. 

You are to gain the trust of their consigliere Oleg Dragovich and their head boss Andrei Solonvensky. You are going to interact with Russians so be accustomed to their culture and mannerisms, failure to respect their culture will blow your cover. Be careful and Godspeed. 

Your new idenity is going to be Vladimir Solonvensky, you are the distant fifth cousin of the head boss Andrei Solonvensky, your mother is Aliyah Adriyatsiva, your father Igor Solonvensky is the fourth cousin of Andrei and you have no siblings nor are you married, nor do you have children. Your mother died of a heart attack and your father was murdered by a business rival due to a business deal gone wrong. The story all lies on your ability to sell it. Milk it for all it's worth and it will serve you will especially in the Urals. You will need to be quick witted and clever, you will need to be able to improvise and be able to blend in with the young and the elite, and that means being sent to clubs and parties where young men and women hang out and drink and dance with them. You will need the political connections that you bulid when you request a sponsor for your Visa in Russia. You will be first sent to Berlin, Germany where many young Russian expats live, you will sell the story that you are coming back to Russia after your parents had fled the Soviet Union and that you feel a stronger sense of loyalty for Russia than you ever will for America and that you felt out of place here in this country.

Danny picked up his bags and dressed himself in in his new clothes that his handler gave him, he was now Vladimir Solonvensky and he was an ex-Military man fresh off the plane from Syria and ready to fight for the Motherland. But first he needed to bulid the connections to bulid up his story in order to seem more real to the people that would socialize with. He sat at Sunday dinner, he poked at his food and sighed, he wished he could tell his father about the mission, but he knew that his dad didn't have clearance so he remained silent at dinner as Jamie and Erin Reagan yakked at the table and Joe was busy cooking extra food as Henry told stories of his past, he knew that he was going to be missing family dinners for sometime and that was a fact as he stood up and left and went to pack his bags and prepare for his undercover mission, his wife was already dead and one of his sons was in college and his other son was in the military, Jack and Sean were practically grown adults by now and it hurt so much. Both of them blamed their grandfather for their mother's death and they both sought outwards comfort to try and assuage the hurt that was smothering their souls deep within. Sean came out as bisexual and was in love with an Male ADA, as for who it was, Danny wasn't sure but he hoped Jack would eventually find happiness as well and he grabbed his things and flew straight out to Berlin.


End file.
